Alone?
by akstubben 808
Summary: "Everyone is born with a wristband on their wrist, weird right? Well it's not an ordinary wristband on their wrist, this wristband counts down, like a timer. What happens when it gets to zero? Well when it gets to zero, that means you've met your sole mate. the problem is, I was born without a wristband. I want to find love- but I can't." -Tino Väinämöinen. Soulmate AU, SuFin.


Soulmate AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters, I only own the plot.

Tino's POV

Everyone is born with a wristband on their wrist, weird right? Well it's not an ordinary wristband on their wrist, this wristband counts down, like a timer. What happens when it gets to zero? Well when it gets to zero then that means you've just met your 'soulmate'. Anyway for some reason when I was born, I didn't have a wristband. Most people would consider this tragic. I, on the other hand, don't really care because it means I'm free, unlike most people, who are stuck with wristbands on their wrist until they find 'true love' and are stuck with that person forever. I don't have to worry about love and a soulmate. I don't have many worries (other than people who find it funny to pick on the kid with no wristband), that's good right? Well the problem is, that means l will never get love, I've always longed to have someone I loved and who loved me back, but that's impossible for me... Right?

Anyway, my name is Tino Väinämöinen (some people say my last name is hard to pronounce, any way it is pronounced Vainamainen) and I'm 15 years old. I go to high school in America. I moved here two years ago from Finland because my dad found a job here that required us to move. I enjoy it here in America. I liked Finland more; America is strange and exciting though (Plus it is fun to compare the two countries)!

"Tino! Time for dinner!" My mom called cheerfully, breaking me out of my thoughts. My mother and I are very similar. We both tend to talk a lot, we are both happy all the time, we both enjoy cooking, and we both love kids! I hopped up off my bed and ran out of my room and began my trip down the stairs. My foot got caught on the last step and I fell forward, but luckily my mom caught me before I fell onto the ground. I guess I'm a little clumsy sometimes!

"Be careful!" She giggled and ruffled my hair, making me laugh too. She is the best mother I could ever have!

"Ok, Äiti!" I chirped, making my way into our large kitchen to see what was for dinner.

"I made Porkkanalaatikko!" My mother said, setting the casserole onto the table. I sat down at the three person table. Then my father walked in and quietly sat down at the table, and then my mom joined us. My dad is really tall and quiet, but he is also really nice and caring too!

"Hi Isä!" I greeted as the large man pulled out his chair to sit down.

"Hello" he replied. We said our prayers and dug into the carrot casserole. We talked about normal things like my school, my dad's work, and my mom's social life. After dinner I went up to my room and did my 'easy' homework. My only homework was my math homework, and the teacher said it would be easy, but it really wasn't! After spending a hour on the page of math homework I changed into my Christmas pajamas and got into my bed. My parents say it's weird that I wear Santa pajamas because I'm 15 and it's not Christmas, but l don't really care because Santa Clause is amazing! Who wouldn't love Santa? He brings presents to everyone in one night while making lots of kids (and adults) smile! I wish I could do something as amazing as that! Just the thought of bringing so many smiles to the world makes me all warm and fuzzy inside!

I snuggled up into my blanket that had the Finland flag (if you don't know what it looks like, then it's a white background with a blue cross) on it, and began to fall into a peaceful sleep.

A/N: and that was the first chapter! Yay! I love Finland so much! He's just so adorable! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think and what I should change. I really appreciate you for reading my story (and congrats if your actually taking the time to read my A/N, you get an Internet cookie!) and reviews are highly appreciated!

Äiti- Finnish for mom/Mother

Porkkanalaatikko- a Finnish dish, that is a carrot casserole

Isä- Finnish for dad/father


End file.
